Toxic or Platinum?
by LoneLightning
Summary: It started out as a trick but Niou soon found himself having to choose between Yagyuu and Marui...And why did Otori transferred to Rikkaidai all of a sudden? YAOI Niou/Marui Niou/Yagyuu Otori/Shishido Platinum pair, Toxic pair and also some silver pair!
1. Prologue

**The story hasn't actually started yet, I'm just pretty much setting the setting so everything would make sense later so this chapter probably doesn't fit the summary. I mean hey! It's a summary of the story, not the first chapter right? (Plus pls don't be a grammar nazi and bear with the grammatical errors,sorry.)This is the first yaoi fanfic that I wrote so pls R&R!**

**disclaimer:I don't own PoT.**

Otori POV

I shuddered again as the memory continued to haunt me. I hugged my knees as a stray tear rolled down my cheeks. Shishido-san...why?

The counselor that my parents hired entered my room and sat down beside me on my bed.

"Are you Otori Choutarou?"

I nodded in response.

"Can I just call you Choutarou?"

I nodded again.

"Tell me what happened."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yagyuu POV

It had been some time since Niou-kun and I performed the switch during the Kanton tournament. Yukimura-san had fully recovered from his illness and had been restored his place as captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis team. And also, Niou-kun had recently discovered his strange ability to illusion and impersonate anyone he wants, including Fukubouchou,much to Yukimura-san's amusement.

To others, Niou-kun and I might seemed like a strange combination;myself the Gentleman,Niou-kun the Trickster; my neatly combed brown hair, his disheveled whitish grey hair with a rattail; my shirt without any creases; his dirty and untucked shirt. You might think that two students with completely different characteristics ,like Niou-kun and I,would despise each other. On the contrary, we are best friends.

Niou-kun may appear frivolous, but he actually takes relationships, including friendships,seriously. He also always works hard for both his tennis and his studies even though he act like he didn't care on the surface. He was the one that persuaded me to quit the Golf Club for Tennis and become his doubles partner. He was the one that suggested the switch. To say that Niou-kun is an important friend is an understatement.

"Gekidaza daze!" Niou-kun, who was standing beside me,exclaimed while balancing my racket carefully with his right index finger, pulling off a perfect illusion of Shishido. Not to mention while taking a huge bite of his sandwich held by his other hand.

"Stop playing around, Niou-kun," I chided, visibly unimpressed.

"Hey, it took me two weeks to learn how to balance a racket, at least show some enthusiasm," Niou-kun objected, imitating Shishido's famous scowl.  
I simply pushed up my glasses. Why does Niou-kun have such a terrible sense of humour?

Excuse me,where was I? Oh yeah, Niou-kun is more than an important friend to me. To be frank,I actually had a crush on him which is bad especially since I grew up in a family that opposes homosexuality. Furthermore, I cannot confirm nor deny whether the feeling is mutual.

I sighed inwardly,this is indeed a troublesome problem.

"Hurry up, Niou-kun. We are going to be late for tennis. Sanada would not be amused," I reminded him," You wouldn't want to run punishment laps, would you?"

"Come on, there's still ten minutes," Niou-kun protested, finishing his sandwich.

"It's good to be punctual," I replied and started heading towards the clubhouse with Niou-kun following reluctantly behind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Marui POV

I ran into the club room hugging a bag of assorted gum and panting hard. It really sucks to have poor stamina.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sanada howled before the other two demons quickly calmed him down. I glared at Jackal. He was suppose to help cover me while I restock my gum supply! I received a short dressing down from Yukimura before I resumed my place among the regulars.

"Why didn't you cover for me?" I whispered to Jackal, annoyed.

"I did, but Yanagi saw right through it!" Jackal replied as softly as possible.

"What did you say anyway?"

"I told the three demons that your little sister came down with a fever and you have to send her home."

I face-palmed almost immediately.

"I don't have a little sister! Just two younger brothers. No wonder Yanagi saw right through it!"I exclaimed, raising my voice a little.

"LISTEN UP MARUI AND STOP TALKING!"Sanada howled before Yukimura calmed him down again.

"Marui, please pay attention," Yukimura rephrased. I crossed my arms and look towards them.

Wait... Isn't that Otori standing beside Yukimura? What's someone from Tokyo doing all the way here? Curious, I perked up immediately and gave whatever that was going on my fullest attention.

"Okay, as I was saying, Otori had transferred here and will be joining us. Choutarou, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Umm...okay. Hi everyone, I'm Otori Choutarou please just call me Choutarou. I had just transferred here to Rikkaidai. Nice to meet you!"

What the...why would Otori transfer to Rikkaidai all of a sudden? Isn't he one of the regulars from the Hyotei tennis club? Isn't he and Shishido known as the silver pair?

Yukimura took over the mike again. "Okay, do anyone have questions?"  
My hands shot up immediately.

"Yes?"

"Why would Otori transfer here all of a sudden?"

"Choutarou, why don't you answer him?"

"Umm...errr...I'm not really comfortable to discuss it, sorry."

Damn it.

Another hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Are you now a regular?"

"Ya, so our team now have nine members just like Seigaku."

"You can become the vice-captain after I become the captain!"

"Thanks."

Another hand was raised.

"Will you continue to play doubles or will you play single?"

"I don't really know. I would actually prefer to play singles I guess unless there's someone here who..."

"How about me?" Niou interrupted, grinning before illusioning himself into Shishido...

"Let's go, Choutarou!"

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**Btw,the story is not finished yet. Pls review!:)**


	2. Tennis match

**Chapter two**

**Yay, thx for the support ppl! :) Here's the next chapter, pls R&R! Oh and sorry for the short-ness!**  
**...…...**

Yagyuu POV

"Damn it!" I shouted before kicking a pebble as far as I could. As the Gentleman, this was one of the few times I actually cursed. Why would Niou-kun replace me?

"Damn you Otori! Damn you to hell!"

Several pair of eyes turned to look at me while Yanagi scribbled something down into his notebook.

"Hey, are you alright?" Yukimura asked, arms crossed.

I was tempted to snap at him when I sudden realized that I'm ruining my own reputation."Yes. Thank you for your concern,"I replied politely instead. Composing myself, I corrected my standing posture.

However, when I continued to watch their match, I cursed again.

**...…...**

Otori POV

I carelessly wiped away my perspiration with my sleeve as I stood behind the fake Shishido-san. Niou can impersonate him so well that we even managed to pull off 'pile mirage', the doubles formation that Shishido-san and I came up with. I had never thought that Niou and I could have such coordination. I gripped the racket tighter and positioned myself ready as Marui and Jackal walked back to court again after drinking some water.

As it was his service game, Marui bounced the ball a few times before tossing it into the air and sent it winging towards us.

We ran after it as one before Niou returned it with a swift flick of his wrist. Jackal jumped to catch the ball and managed to lobed it back. We jumped up and I smashed the ball downwards as hard as I could.

However, this was the chance Marui was waiting for. He confidently volleyed the ball and it landed on the net, rolling along it before dropping unto our side of the court.

"15-love!"

"Tensai doki?" Marui asked before flashing us a victory hand sign and blowing up a gum. One simply have to wonder how the self-proclaimed genius is able to play tennis with a gum in his mouth and not choke.

Tossing the ball upwards, Marui served again. I hit it back this time. Marui managed to returned the ball and we started rallying.

This is so fun, it's just like when I was playing with Shishido-san... The memories came flooding back again and I froze, terrified.

"30-love!"

The refree'a call brought me back to reality.

"Choutarou, focus on the game!" Shishido-san scowled, punching my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, Shishido-san!" I apologized immediately. We positioned ourselves again and nodded towards Marui to start. I bit my lower lip as I told myself to concentrate but to no avail. My mind drifted back to that day and I was watching everything unfold before my eyes again...My bed, our pile of clothes, the blood-stained sheets, the pain, the tears, Shishido-san... I dropped my racket and the ball flew passed me.

"40-love!"

Oh no, I lost focus again...

"Choutarou! Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Shishido-san."

"Is your wrist hurting again? You really shouldn't overwork yourself, Choutarou."

"Yes, Shishido-san."

We got back into the standard ready position. Bouncing the ball a few times, Marui tossed it into the air and rammed his racket hard against it. Keep your focus Choutarou! Crap, I can't Concentrate! I can't I can't I can't!

I screamed inwardly as the memories engulfed me, as vivid as ever. I collapsed to the ground, my leg no longer had the strength to support me.

"Game, Marui and Jackal! Niou and Otori lead 2-1, first set!"


	3. Awkward conversation

**Chapter Three  
Hi ppl! Haha, Choutarou does seem a OOC in this chapter but pls forgive me, I'm trying my best! Anyway, this chapter is mainly on platinum's awkward conversation and the start of Niou's brilliant plan. Things are going to get more interesting! Pls read and review!  
...**

Niou POV

I watched, clueless, as Choutarou collapsed to the ground screaming,"Make it stop! Make it stop!" No wonder the actual Shishido finds him lame. Oh yeah, I'm suppose to be Shishido right? Better act in character. I bent down and asked, trying to sound as concern as possible,"Choutarou, what happened?! Do you need to rest?" I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. His reaction was unexpected.

Choutarou flinched at my touch and backed away, looking at me like I'm some sort of a Serial Killer in a horror movie. I shrugged it off and dispensed my illusion.

"I don't think Choutarou can continue playing so let's stop the practice match. Niou, why don't you accompany him to the sick bay?" Yukimura suggested, arms crossed as usual.

"Fine. Choutarou, can you still stand?" I asked.

Choutarou nodded in response and I helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine. I will just rest for a while."

"If you say so."

I accompanied him to the bench instead of the sick bay. While waiting for Choutarou to calm down, I studied the wooden bench. Hmm...if I apply a fresh layer of brown paint over the bench just before practice, I wonder what Yukimura's face would be like when he sat down. Horrified? Shocked? Angry? I would probably be killed by Sanada though. I wonder if it's worth it. I grinned at the idea. Puri.

...

Niou POV

"Hmm...I wonder which shade of brown would looks more like shit,"I muttered to myself, staring at the rows and rows of brown paint. How could one colour possibly come in so many different shade? They all look the same to me. In the end, I grabbed the smallest can nearest to me and made my way to the cashier.

"That would be ¥500((that's around $5))."

What? I don't understand how paint could be so expensive. I fumbled through my pocket for my wallet only to find that I only have ¥200. I cursed under my breath, why do my Dad earn so little? If I were half as rich as Atobe, I could purchase this whole shop.

I placed the ¥200 on the counter and grinned at the cashier sheepishly.

"Can I just buy half a can for ¥200?" I asked, since I don't really need that much paint.

"No, sorry sir."

Crap, what do I do now? Buy this can another time? I guess I don't have a choice.

"I'll help you pay, Niou-kun." Recognizing the voice immediately, I turned around. Yagyuu walked forward and placed the remaining ¥300 onto the counter.

Huh? What is Yagyuu doing here? Maybe he wants to prank Yukimura too, Yagyuu is not as boring as he looks. In fact, he is even my 'partner in crime', I had accomplished countless pranks with Yagyuu beside me. Yagyuu denies it but I know deep inside, he's just like me and I like that. He had built up such a strong 'good student' reputation that no one ever realized they are being fooled. I grinned at just the thought.

The cashier passed me my purchase in a bag along with the recipe.

"Thank you for shopping at Nippon Paint! Have a nice day!"

...

Niou POV

We stepped outside of the shop together and I inhaled plenty of fresh air. I dislike the smell of paint.

"Niou-kun, what are you planning to do with the paint? I feel obliged to stop you," Yagyuu stated, averting my eyes for some unknown reason. I shrugged it off.  
"In that case, you wouldn't had helped me buy it," I replied as Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. Yagyuu took a step forward and I followed. Soon,we started walking together towards no specific destination. Or perhaps there is a destination. Either way, I'm walking to wherever Yagyuu is walking to.

"Niou-kun, erm...what do you feel about Choutarou?" Yagyuu asked, his eyes still refusing to meet mine.  
"Puri," I answered because I simply don't answer questions properly. It's a fact of life.  
I felt Yagyuu tensed at my reply. I raised an eyebrow, maybe I shouldn't had said that...  
The tension hung heavily in the air as we walked in silence. Feeling somewhat uneasy, I started sneaking occasional glances at my doubles partner but silence prevailed.

"What are you doing at the paint store just now anyway?" I made an attempt to break the silence.  
"I actually wanted to talk to you," Yagyuu replied, lowering his gaze to the ground.  
"About what?" I prompted.  
"Err...how should I phrase it..." Yagyuu trailed off. I stared at him, waiting impatiently for him to finish whatever he wanted to say.

"Well, you seemed excited when you were playing doubles with Choutarou," Yagyuu finally said.  
"I AM excited,"I said frankly. Unexpectedly,Yagyuu's face darkened almost immediately and smoke could be seen coming out from his ears. Okay, that was exaggerated but I have to say, the gentleman was FUMING.

Awkward silence resumed again so I made a few other failed attempt to start a conversation but in the end, I decided to ignore Yagyuu's existence and stared at my shoes instead. Hmm, I wonder what made Yagyuu so angry. It isn't like him to get worked up over a random conversation, even if it's awkward. Maybe he was already in a foul mood? Maybe he was angry at me? Maybe he was jealous? Now why would he be jealous unless he...likes me in the romantic manner? I felt my cheeks heating up at my wistful thought.

Honestly speaking, I like boys. Girls are plain disgusting, especially those fangirling ones. I had already received and also rejected countless sincere confessions. But the fangirls doesn't seem to get it, I just don't like girls. I guess I realized it two years ago when my ex-girlfriend was performing a strip tease and I wasn't getting hard. Unsurprisingly, we broke up the following day. But being gay doesn't mean I crush on every single hot guy I met and act like Koharu from Shitenhoji, it's just my sexual orientation. In fact, I act perfectly normal.

I reconsidered the thought of Yagyuu being jealous and arrived at a conclusion that it is entirely possible. At least, I hope it's true. I do have feelings for him although I used to brush them off most of the time as they are usually just so damn confusing. Eventually, I had decided to embrace the truth with open arms: I love him. After all, Yagyuu understands me completely, he understands me enough to perform the switch, he understands me enough to know it whenever I'm up to no good, he understands me so much that he is like a second me. Not to mention he is also really good-looking. How can I not love him?

"Hey are you jealous?" I asked, looking up at him again.  
"I'm not, Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied, pushing up his glasses.  
"I saw that,"I commented.  
"Saw what?"Yagyuu asked, finally looking over at my direction.  
"You pushed up your 'Spectacles' which means you don't completly deny it." I pointed out, purposely putting emphasis in the word 'spectacles' as Yagyuu preferred the term 'spectacles' to 'glasses'. I don't see much of a difference though, they had the same meaning.

"Do you love me?" I asked next, grinning cheekily.  
"I DON'T Niou-kun!" Yagyuu denied instantly, face turning pink. I silently noted the fact that Yagyuu pushed up his glasses after the initial shock had worn off. I continued walking, unable to stop smirking while Yagyuu had crossed his arms defensively while looking flushed. It was surely an amusing sight to behold.

We eventually arrived at Yagyuu's house (seemed like there is a destination after all...)and we waved each other goodbye. I ran into my room as soon as I reached my house which is actually just a few blocks down from Yagyuu's. I ginned again, I just had a brilliant plan. Piyo Puri.


	4. Niou loves Marui! (YAOI STARTS HERE)

**Chapter four  
Here's the forth chapter! Haha, poor Yagyuu. *pat pat* Btw sry if Yagyuu is a bit OOC Either way pls read and review!**

Otori POV  
My fingers danced across the keyboard as I filled the air with a bitter-sweet melody. I closed my eyes, engrossed with the music.

"Choutarou, why won't you allow us to file a law suit against him?" Mum asked, placing her hands on my shoulder. I stopped playing the piano abruptly.

"Mum, I'm sure he didn't mean it," I replied, turing around to face her.

"Didn't mean it? Choutarou, you are not making any sense," Mum answered, her brows furrowed.

"I mean, Shishido-san comes from a poor family and he still have to pay the school fees which are expensive to him. I don't think he would be able to afford hiring a lawyer if he was sued and also-"

"Choutarou! You are the victim here, why are you emphasizing with him?!"

"I...I don't know. It's hard to explain..." my vision started to blur as my mind drifted away from the conversation and the flashback starts all over again...

Marui POV  
"Is this a dare?" That was the first thing that I asked when the Trickster had me pinned against a wall in the empty classroom during lunch break and confessed his love for me.

To say that I do not return the feeling would be a complete lie. I had a crush on him for the longest time possible. We used be really close since we are both form the same class and the same club. Plus,Niou is HOT and even cute sometimes. Therefore I was deeply saddened when he started spending more and more time with Yagyuu and less and less time with me. I was so convinced that if he would like any guy, it would be Yagyuu.  
"No, it's not a dare, Marui," the Trickster replied, gazing deeply into my eyes. He leaned closer to me and I could feel my heartbeat increasing rapidly.  
"Then...is it a joke?" I asked again. I just couldn't believe that all of this is real. It's almost dream-like.  
"No, I'm serious Marui. I love you."  
I stared back at him, his serious expression is almost convincing. Maybe he really mean it? If I reject him now, I know I would regret it.

"Niou, actually I...I love you too," I stammered as my cheeks started to heat up. Gah, this is so embarrassing! If someone see me now, my reputation would be ruined...  
"Really?" Niou asked, a smirk creeping onto his face. Before I could respond, the Trickster tilted my chin upwards and our lips met. Blood rushed to my head and my cheeks turned beet-root red. Niou's lips were warm and I was melting under that heat. As I could feel his tongue gliding against my lips, I parted them to let him in. Niou explored the cave of my mouth as I sucked lightly on his tongue, our lips moving in perfect harmony. My heart was palpitating at an insane rate as I could feel a flame of desire burning in my stomach. I would never want this to end.

...

Niou POV

I smirked through the kiss as Marui moaned pathetically, his body trembling against mine. Marui tastes sweet, it was as if I was devouring a gigantic piece of candy instead of an actual human being. Sliding my tongue against his, the redhead let out another series of pleasurable noises. Hmm...so this is what kissing a guy feels like. I closed my eyes and for a moment, I almost mistaken him for Yagyuu...

Speaking of which, Yagyuu was the whole point that I was doing this.

Since I meet up with him everyday during lunch break so it won't take too long before Yagyuu starts looking for me and my classroom would be one of the spots Yagyuu would look for. And if he sees this, he is going to flip.

Even if he denies it, the Gentleman gets jealous rather easily. So as to trick him into confessing, I'm going to get him as jealous as possible.

As the need for air became to pressing, I pulled away from the kiss, a mixture of our saliva trialling from my lips. Marui's face was crimson red and he was even panting slightly. How cute...

To my surprise, Marui dug his hands into my hair and pulled me into a kiss again. Geeze, he really does like me a lot. Playing along, I bit his lower lip gently.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Yagyuu Hiroshi standing at the doorway, hugging his textbooks. Puri, he did come after all.

I pulled away from the kiss adruptly and pined Marui's hands above his head. "Say you love me Marui."

"I...I love you."he stammered. I planted a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away again. Yagyuu clutched his textbook tighter and I grinned.

"Say it again," I commanded almost threateningly, tightening my grip on his hands.  
"I love you." He replied, with more confidence this time. I bent down and our lips met again.

"Again,say my name this time." I ordered,pulling away once more.

"I love you, Masaharu." he whispered, looking rather flushed.  
"I love you too, Bunta" I replied before rewarding him with yet another passionate kiss. Puri.

...

Yagyuu POV  
I tensed as Niou pulled Marui into a kiss where I'm standing, I could clearly see the motion of their lips, I could even hear Marui moaning Niou's name over and over again. At that juncture, I was consumed by the flame of jealousy as my vision begin to thinking, I stormed over to where the two of them were and grabbed Niou's rattail, pulling him forcefully away from Marui.

"Ow Ow Ow! Let go Yagyuu! F*ck."Niou exclaimed, struggling to free himself. I released my grip reluctantly.

"Yagyuu?!" Marui seemed shocked momentarily before he stared down at his shoes, visibly embarrassed.

"It hurts Yagyuu! What's was that for?! Aren't you suppose to be a gentleman!" Niou protested, rubbing his scalp.  
"I have to remind you, Niou-kun you are not a lady," I replied calmly before grabbing Niou's wrist,"Come on, let's go for lunch."

Niou struggled against my grasp so I tightened my grip. The Trickster sunk his teeth into my hands but I held on tight until he bite me even harder and I finally released my grip due to the unbearable pain. The moment Niou pulled his hands away from mine, I froze.

"Yagyuu, I'm going to lunch with Marui today." My eyes widened in disbelief as a crushing weight settled on my chest.

"What?You can't!"I exclaimed in a desperate tone.

"I can, Yagyuu. And I would," Niou replied, entwining his fingers with Marui's. I glared at the redhead, who stared back awkwardly.

Niou spared me one last glance before leading Marui towards the classroom door. I collapsed to the floor, my knees hitting the ground.  
"No, don't go..." I whispered but Niou was already gone.

My head was spinning like a top and my brain whirled, disorganized. A heavy weight crushed against my throat, suffocating me. I staggered to the doorway and saw two figures walking away in the corridor.

I stared after them as they left, hand in hand. I opened my mouth to speak but only a strangled noise came out. I don't believe it...

I ran out of the classroom, fighting to hold back my tears. I ran to the most deserted corner I could find and slumped down against the wall hugging my knees tightly. My mind fogs up and my eyes feel heavy with tears. Feeling my lips quivering, I tried to swallow it but was in vain. My throat was tight and my eyes burned from holding back my tears. I persisted, not wanting to show my weakness but my will was not strong enough and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I stayed there for a few minutes, sobbing quietly until I had finally managed to regain my composure. I made my way to the nearest toilet to wash my face, knowing that my eyes must be swollen from crying. I glance down at my watch, it was already 12.50p.m which means I had been here for around twenty minutes. As I haven't had lunch yet, I head down to the cafeteria and bought a bowl of ramen. I sat down at an empty table and tucked into my lunch. Somehow, the ramen seemed tasteless that day.

"Hey Yagyuu, can I sit here?" I looked up and saw Jackal carrying his lunch on a tray. I nodded in agreement, he must have been ditched by Marui.

Seeing Niou and Marui together at a distance, I started watching them sub-consciously. They were sitting across of each other and Niou was happily balancing a fish ball with a chopstick. Marui beamed as he clapped his hands in approval before trying to balance the fish ball as well. The fish ball that Marui was trying to balance fell off into the hot soup causing the soup to spill and drenching Niou's shirt quite completely. Marui looked down at his food guiltily as Niou heads off to get a change of clothes, grinning like an idiot.

_"Yagyuu, look!" Niou called as he balanced his fish ball using only one chopsticks. I didn't even look up.  
"Niou-kun, stop playing with your food," I chided, unimpressed_.

I looked over at Jackal, at least someone else was also feeling miserable.

"You know, I used to have lunch with Marui," Jackal stated, still staring over at Marui and Niou's table.

"Well, I used to have lunch with Niou-kun," I replied, rather unemotionally.

"Why? Why would Niou do this? Without Marui, I would be as forgotten as the vice-captain of Shitenhoji!" Jackal complained.

"Marui is an important friend to me," Jackal said, his voice softened.

"Niou-kun is more than important to me," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sure Marui is more important to me than Niou is to you," Jackal replied sulkily.

"How would you know?" I asked, sitting up and visibly annoyed. Jackal seemed taken aback by my reaction and he answered," Er... I mean Niou enjoys making a fool out of you. Urm...and also you always seemed to be angry at him plus the two of you are so different..."

"You don't understand anything at all!" I lashed at him before stomping off in a fit of anger. Since it was already 1.25 p.m, I headed back to class and wait for my next class to begin. Upon calming down, I felt guilty about both not clearing up after my meal and venting out at Jackal. Of course he wouldn't understand anything.

**Pls Review**!


	5. Niou's prank

**Chapter five  
Btw, it's the same day as chapter four.  
**...  
Yagyuu POV

The dismissal bell rang as I proceeded to walk to the clubhouse. Despite myself, I wasn't able to pay attention throughout the lesson. On my way down, I offered my help to a teacher and carry her teaching resources to the staffroom so by the time I changed into the team jersey and arrived at the tennis courts, I was late by five minutes.

"Yagyuu, you are late." Yukimura commented when he saw me. I took a deep bow and apologized, also telling him that I helped a teacher on the way. Yukimura dismissed me quickly and I strode over to the rest of my teammates and joined them in jogging around the school compound.

"Hey Yagyuu, I'm sorry about what happened at the cafeteria earlier," Jackal slowed down his pace and matches it with mine.

"It's ok. Anyway,it wasn't your fault, I should be apologizing," I replied with a curt nod.

"By the way, I helped you clear up your cutlery," Jackal stated.

"Thank you." I replied politely.

Niou POV

"Hurry up Marui! We are already one lap behind our teammates!" I called, waiting impatiently for Marui. He had already stopped jogging all together.

"Wait..." Marui paused to catch his breath," You can go...huff puff...ahead." I sighed, he was panting to hard to even talk properly. Is his stamina really that bad?  
I fished out a pack of green-apple gum that I had stolen from Marui and waved them in front of him teasingly. Hopefully these can motivate him to run faster.

"If you can catch me, I'll give them back!" I taunted before sprinting off with Marui behind me. I ran passed Yagyuu and Jackal who were jogging together, I didn't know they were close. I even ran passed Buchou and Fuku-buchou who were leading the regulars in jogging.

By the time I ran out of breath, I was one lap ahead of everyone. I looked back but Marui was nowhere in sight. Did he collapsed from the lack of oxygen?

Suddenly, someone tackled me from behind and wriggled the gum out of my hands so I turned around to face my attacker. I broke into a grin when I saw the Redhead holding the pack of gum triumphantly.  
"Hee hee, I was running after you for around one lap but started running in the other direction after you disappeared from view. I hid when I saw you coming," Marui grinned, popping a gum into his mouth," Tensai doki?"

After our warm-up laps, I watch with amusement when Yukimura sat down at the wooden bench which I had applied a fresh layer of brown paint on previously. Too bad Yagyuu wasn't around to witness it.

"The bench is wet!" he cried, standing up immediately, the brown stain clearly visible on his shorts.

Unable to suppress my snickers, I burst out in laughter at my handiwork. The others stared at me until realization finally sunk in...

"NIOU MASAHARU! YOU ARE SCREWED!" Sanada roared, brandishing his tennis racket in his hands. I took off fearing for my life although a grin still remain intact on my .  
...

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda short.**


End file.
